


(Tintin+OC) Here is my 'Home"

by Catherine12090



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Tintin/OC - Freeform, Tintin/Original female character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine12090/pseuds/Catherine12090
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A Unicorn Adventure)Valentine Has moved around a lot, trying to find peace from her past. When she reaches a new home in Belgium, she meets Tintin, who accidentally pulls her into an adventure. Will this journey bring back too many memories for her. Will she find peace. Can Tintin help. Can he give back the love she needs. (The start is slow but bare with when reading!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Stepping out of the taxi, only to find myself stepping into a puddle, I looked up at the sky. Grey clouds loomed above, huddling together while releasing many tears downwards upon this land named Belgium. The building in front of me was three stories high and was pale looking, with a tinge of yellowy-orange. Green paint on window frames chipped in places and the door had cracks running through the wood.

This place is old.

I was interrupted by the taxi man handing me my bags.

"Thank you very much, sir. How much would that be, sorry"

The taxi man smiled at me cheekily and gave me a discount for my thoughts.

"Oh, well, it's just I'm nervous about this new place. It's my fourth foster home in three years. If this one doesn't work out, I don't know what I'll do."

The taxi man apologised for asking and left without me paying a pound. At least I got a discount, like that will get me far.

Brushing a stray piece of hair and tucking it behind my ear, I stepped forward, right foot then left foot, and stopped directly in front of the door. I looked like a wreck. My hair falling out of its once tidy braid. Skirt and blouse hadn't been ironed. Bags circled my eyes and my fear was written all over me. Quickly, I straighten my clothes, swept away the stray hairs and straighten up my posture. Pulling my shoulders back, straightening my spine and painting what I hope was a look of excitement and hope on my face, before lifting up a frail hand and tapping sharply on the door.

Seconds passed.

Nothing.

I was just about to try another knock when sudden the door swung open and I was nose to nose with a tall, narrow, tight lipped, hawked eyed lady prune.

With a shock, I stumbled back a step before gathering myself again.

Quick! Say something! Screamed my conscience.

"G-goodmorning, Ma'am. My name is Valentine and are you Mrs-"

"Mrs Munro. Yes." I am surprised that such a sharp snap came out of the women, and she wasn't finished yet. "Now, before you make yourself at home, there are regulations you Must...follow." With that, she turns around and slowly walked away while talking. "You must wipe your feet before you come in. Bring any mud, dirt and whatever else you manage to bring back with you into the house, must be cleaned immediately by YOU and YOU alone."

I quickly wiped my feet and followed suit, leaving my bag inside by the door after shutting it quietly.

The house was immaculate. Not one spec of dust was to be seen. Not one fingerprint on the glass door to the china box and not one out-of-place object lay around. All was aligned perfectly and orderly and all was tidy. I felt like I could touch anything, in fear of this surreal atmosphere shattering away, ruining this perfect image.

Calming, soft blues and yellows splashed the walls. Greens and browns touched the furniture. Cream and white melted into the carpets and tablecloth. Things of contrast fitted in harmony with one another, giving off a homey vibe.

The space felt free and welcoming, but when I bring my eyes back to the boney, old tree standing in front of me, the room melts away, along with the warmth that it brought.

"Dinner will be at six in the evening every night. If you are not there at exactly six or sooner, you may find leftovers in the fridge, but I wouldn't count on it."

Nodding and answering with a simple, 'Understood Ma'am.' we proceeded up stairs.

For me, the third floor is forbidden, but I didn't see any reason in going up there in the first place.

My room matched the theme of the house, with its yellows and blues, and looked comfortable. It would soon become my sanctuary in this house.

A wooden desk and chair was situated in the far corner of the room, door which leads to a bathroom, stood on the other end and a large bed -perhaps made for two- lay facing the windows which looked out upon the street.

"This is absolutely lovely Ma'am! I couldn't thank you enough for what you have done!" I praised, turning towards the rigid stick.

It may be the light, but did her eyes just soften which compassion for a brief second?

The thought came too soon. "And don't you forget it. Now you can go and fetch your bag and unpacked. I expect this room to be as pristine as it is today."

"Of course Ma'am!" And with that, Mrs Munro left and I was alone, to myself.


	2. Chapter Two

Morning, golden rays poured into my room, settling on my eyes, blinding me. I yawn, as do my muscles and they stretch out. Sitting up, rotating my neck clockwise, then anti-clockwise, I get up and proceed to dress myself.

Yesterday merely consisted of unpacking, tidying, unpacking, and tidying some more. I tried my best to keep this room immaculate, but it just doesn't seem quite right. I love the room and everything is technically tidy, but the odd book and pens lying on the desk and not quite symmetrical bed made the picture of the room a little more dull.

Dinner was bland. Bland like the expression on Mr Munro's face. His whole body was slumped down and he looked exhausted. The only thing that spoke otherwise was is sharp darting eyes. He was constantly scanning me, my clothes, my hair, looking for something wrong. I sense his strong dislike of me the moment we met, and it does frighten me a little, but what's going to happen ?

I wore a soft green dress with a baby blue long cardigan I knitted a few years a ago. I hadn't originally measure very well and made it much too big, but that's ok, I have finally grown into it now.

It was going to be a warm day, I could tell, so I decided it would be a nice day to explore. After a quick and silent breakfast, I did the dishes and grabbed my wallet and left.

Crisp air filled my lungs, sun tingle my face with warm and peace fell upon me like a leaf falling in autumn. Each step brought be through a wall a new crisp sweet air. Each breath was so refreshing.

The sound of people, talking and laughing in large groups pulled my attention ahead. A few blocks further, it looks like there is a market.

Right I was.

Women and men walked in groups or couples. Children ran round playing a game of tag. A dog whined at a butcher for a sausage. Everywhere someone was walking or hurrying past. Business people were advertising. Men were haggling.

What an exciting atmosphere.

I had been a long time since my last visit to a market. Seeing so many people in one place seems so strange, unusual.

Taking one step at a time, I eased my way into the crowds. There was so much to look at. People were selling food, bicycles, chairs to paintings. The variety was endless.

People bustled around me, the occasional person shoving rudely passed, but overall it was such a pleasant place.

A man was selling mirrors and asked if I wanted one. An old lady selling beautiful scarfs. A child swung from his mother's arm, begging for some sweets, whilst another was staring at bright colourful boxes contain games and puzzles.

I declined offers, knowing that I hadn't brought much to spare and continued weaving further into the marketplace.

The town clock chimed loudly over the town, again and again as each hour ticked by. The was so much to see, but fewer and fewer people crossed my path and I found that I walked right from one end of the market to the other.

oh dear! I think I am lost.

I spun in a circle, not recognizing where I was, and spun once more to make sure I was certain.

I'll have to ask someone.

Taking a deep breath of warm air, I stood straight and strode quickly towards a boy with a small white dog who was passing by.

"E-excuse me sir. I was h-hoping you could perhaps give me some directions?"

As I reached the boy, he turned around with a kind smile on his face. He stood about half a foot taller than me, so he wasn't too tall. His was the most peculiar. A lightish, reddy ginger coloured it as its form a soft quiff.

"Cetainly Miss, where are you heading?"

"um," I struggled a little to remember the address of my new home. Then it clicked. "22 Labrador road."

His eyes lit up bright. "Why, thats where I am heading off! Let me show you the way."

"Thank you very much, um, sir?"

"Tintin" He held out his hand, I slowly took it.

Tintin's grip was firm and his hands were slightly rough and warm. "Valentine." I smiled at him. "It is a pleasure to meet you Tintin."

"As it is to meet you." He started walking in a direction and a quickly caught up beside him. His dog walking among us.

"You are new here. It can't have been long since you moved here. When did you arrive?"

"Only yesterday."

"I hope Mr and Mrs Munro isn't too brutal towards you. If you haven't noticed, they are not a particularly kind couple."

"Yes, I can see that, but they are bearable."

"Good. Are you continuing with any more schooling?"

The question was surprising. I hadn't thought about that. I am sixteen and I could go for another two years, but is it worth it.

"I don't think so. It would just be too difficult getting back into it. Not to mention the cost."

"Really? Honestly I would highly recommend school, but I can see your point. You mustn't have many more years left of it anyway. How old are you?"

Is this an interrogation? "Sixteen. And you?"

"Seventeen."

"What do you do?"

If he gets to ask so many questions, then so do I.

"I'm a journalist for the newspaper."

"That sounds quite interesting. What exactly do you do?"

"I often solve cases and report the events of what during the discovery." This was fascinating and as I was about to ask another question he beat me to it, eyes flashing a watery blue. "What are you planning to do?"

"Well, I am not entirely sure. Get a job somewhere. I am going to have to ask around though. Do you know of any places that are looking for help?"

"Hmm" Tintin mumble whilst scratching his chin lightly. "I believe the library was needing another employee, but I am not so sure."

We reached my front door and stopped. "Thank you very much and it was wonderful to meet you." I held my hand and we shook once more.

"Lovely meeting you too Valentine. I hope we meet again another day."

"That would be nice. Goodbye Tintin."

And with a small wave, I pushed the door open and prepared for dinner.


	3. Chapte Three

Last night came and gone.

I had dinner. I wrote out a few resumés for job hunting today and filled out a few sudoku puzzles I bought at the marketplace yesterday, before going to bed.

The morning was chilled and fog faded out the street below my window, pale light fought it's way down through my window though. I wore a blue dress with a white pull-over before heading downstairs for breakfast, in which I exchanged few words with Mrs Munro and none with Mr Munro.

I grabbed my long brown trench coat and resumés before stepping out into the cool, light wind. Chills ran down my spine and I pulled my coat tighter around my small frame. I set out for town in the hope to find anyone looking for help.

I visited a few stores and the grocery store, but there were no takers. Things weren't looking good.

What about the library mentioned by that boy who walked me home. What was his name again? It started with a 'T'... Tin? No...Tintin. What an odd name...

The library wasn't too far away, and when I arrived, I was greeted by a frail looking man, asking if there was anything he could help me with.

"Yes, actually there is. I was wondering if you were offering a job to work here?"

"Oh...yes we have, but you best be talking to the boss about that. If you go up to the top floor, there should be a lady in the history section who can escort you."

"Thank you very much, sir."

"Much obliged."

I slowly climbed the stair, counting every step. Every flight of stairs has forty-nine steps. There are four floors and when I arrived, I had underestimated just how enormous this place really is.

Artwork hung along the walls, which weren't lined with books and rows of tables on every floor lay in the centre of each room. Dark wood panelled the walls. Thick red velvet curtains draped around stained glass windows. Ceilings high above were engraved with patterns of magnificent arts. This building was an artwork itself.

At the top floor was a large wooden desk, and there sat a large lady. Lips as red and rose and eyes of sapphire. She was scribbling down notes when I approached her. Her eyes flicked up to mine and she sat up with a practised smile.

"Hello there. Is there anything you would like me to help you with?"

"Ah, yes there is. I was wondering if you could direct me to your boss? I had heard you were offering jobs and would like to apply."

"Way certainly, dear, follow me."

I proceeded to follow to lady to a staff only area. Inside was a corridor line with doors going towards different rooms and an elevator, which must lead to a storage room or a basement.

We stopped outside a door at the end of the corridor and she tapped quickly on the door before sticking her head inside.

"Mr Collins, you have a visitor."

I didn't hear a reply if there even was one, all I know is that the lady stepped back and open the door so I could enter. I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The atmosphere felt warmer. Much warmer. And humid. I smelled whisky. Looking ahead was a large man at his desk, with a tall stack of paper on front and a glass of whisky in his hand. To his right was a cabinet of alcohol and to his left was a bookshelf filled with certificates, photos and other achievements.

"Are you by any chance looking for a job?" His voices with low, gruff and strong. He lowered his glass, dark eyes awaiting an answer.

"Y-" my voice didn't want to work. I cleared my throat and started again, this time was a voice of authority and certainty. "Yes sir."

"Oh good. Finally! We have been waiting and waiting for someone to come, but nobody seems to want to work here. Now, child, do you have a resumé with you?"

"Yes sir.." I ran through the papers and pluck one out. "Here you go."

He scanned up and down. Seconds passed and not another word left his lips.

He looked up at me, looked at his glass and swiftly grabbed another and poured a glass.

"Cheers." Holding up the glass I noticed he was offering it. I didn't often have alcohol, but I took it anyway. "You got the job!"

"Really?" I couldn't truly believe it, but with the sincerity in his eyes, I knew I really had got it. "Wow. This is amazing. Thank you so much. Thank you, really. This means so much!"

We worked out a schedule. My days are Wednesday to Sunday. Twelve in the afternoon, to nine in the evening. I will start work tomorrow.

Thank you Tintin.


	4. Chapter Four

Weeks had rolled by now. One after the other as they merge into one. The same patterns. The same systematic ways of life. One after another. Another after the other.

I had finally 'settled' into this city. But it doesn't feel like it to me. Just another city I pass. Just another group of people who know my face. I feel the time for my departure is coming close.

Mr and Mrs Munro's true identity has seeped into my world. Their endless nights of screaming at one another. Fighting till their throats can't pass out one more whisper. The sudden crash as a chair collides with the wall, and the next day a man comes and goes, leaving nothing but a repaired wall.

They were not happy. Not with each other...and not with me. One imperfection leads to another and I find myself without lunch. Work doesn't allow me to get home for dinner on time, so I learn to make my own authentic meals.

Being on the minimum wage has its perks, but restricts me from moving away. There is still no way for me to support myself if I was to leave.

But where would I go.

It has been one new beginning after another, and at least this has been the best. But it isn't home. Where is home?

My nightmares are back. Flashes of blood and dust mixed together. Sweat drips down my back. The screams echo in my head. My hands are shaking. Faces appear in front of me, calling me. But I stay put.

When will this end.

Where will I find peace.

Over and over again, it is the same story. I move, I stay, I leave. I move, I stay, I leave. I move, I stay, I leave.

Over and Over

I tell myself, no. Those days are over. But last night I heard someone crying in the living room.

Mrs Munro.

What should I do. Tell the police? But I know Mrs Munro would be equally in trouble as Mr Munro.

What to do...

*Tap tap tap* I get up and walk downstairs to the door, but Mrs Munro has beat me.

"Hello, my name is Tintin. I was wondering if Valentine was home right now?"

I had only met Tintin perhaps once or twice since the day I was lost in the marketplace. What does he want today. Another interrogation?

Tintin sees me edging closer to the door behind Mrs Munro. She catches his gaze and turns around before walking away without a word.

"Good morning Valentine."

"Morning" I reply, a smile growing on my face.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the marketplace today. And this time with me, you won't be getting lost."

I giggled. "No I certainly won't be. Let me grab my coat."

Returning with a coat and feeling overly joyed about leaving this prison, we walked off to the marketplace.

A/N

Hope you areliking this story. Please give me some feed back. I am open to ideas and want to be able to give the best I can offer.

Enjoy :)


	5. Chapter Five

Sun warmed my cheeks and lit up the world around us. The marketplace was as busy as I first saw it. People bustling around. The colours of objects, clothes and signs were filled with vibrant yellows, oranges and blues. There is so much to see. 

Tintin stopped by a painter. I didn't notice and kept walking further into this frantic world. Something caught my eye.

"You are a thirty pence short ma'am. I'm afraid you don't have enough to buy this stool. Perhaps you can come back another day."

"Oh, dear. That's every last pence I own. Oh dear."

A small hunch-back lady continued to search for any more money. But came up short. I felt guilty for her. She doesn't look very wealthy at all. 

It's only thirty pence. 

"Excuse me, but if you want the stool, I could give you another thirty pence. No trouble at all."

"Oh no. I can't take your money."  
"Here you go ma'am." I handed to money over to the small lady and walked off before she can protest any further.

Then I noticed Tintin wasn't with me. Where did he go. The point of going with him was so I didn't get lost...again.

I circled back to where I last saw him and there he was, paying a man for a painting of himself.

"Valentine! There you are. What do you think of this?" He held the painting next to himself so I could compare. 

"I think it's adorable. He even got your rosey-red cheeks" I teased. 

A concern look crossed his face. "Where is snowy?"

"I don't know. I don't think he followed me."

"He was here a few minutes ago...." He rolled up the painting and walked away in search of Snowy. "Snowy!"

I followed, eye glued into the crowd, searching for the small, white mutt.

As we were walking, I notice Tintin brush back his hair...only to have it poof back up again. I suppressed my giggles with a smile.

Snowy runs up to us, barking. Tintin came to the conclusion that he must have been chasing cats again. 

I scratch Snowy behind the ears, unaware of what had caught Tintin's eyes.

"Valentine, look at this!" 

"What?" From what I could see, Tintin was merely looking at his own reflection, but what I didn't see was what was behind him. 

He stood up and edged towards a model ship, memorised.

"Triple masted, double decks, fifty guns. Isn't she a beauty?"

Leaned in behind him, agreeing silently. It really was a true work of art.

The seller saw the pair of us. "Very unique specimen that is. From an old sea captain's estate." 

"The Unicorn" I whispered, but loud enough for both Tintin and the seller to hear.

The seller gave information about it, in which was mostly corrected by Tintin. He concluded with, "You won't find another one of these mate. And it's only two quid." 

"I'll give you a pound."

"Done!"

As the seller carefully unlocked the cabinet and handed the ship to Tintin, I saw a man in a blue suit heading towards us, shoving passed people.

"Tintin..." I started.  
"Hey bud, 'ow much for the boat?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just sold it to this young gent and his lady." Ignoring the comment, I turned to the man.

"Oh yea? Tell me what you paid....." he put his arm on my shoulder and started to walk Tintin and I away in a very business like fashion. "....and I'll give you double."

The seller over heard us and interrupted. "Double!"

I shrugged off his arm and stepped closer to Tintin. "Thanks" Tintin began and I looked at him. Then he said to my relief, "...but it's not for sale."

"Look kid!" He stepped closer. I stepped back and edged a little behind Tintin. I didn't like where this was going. "I'm trying to help you out. And I don't think you realised this, but you're about to walk into a whole messed of danger." I noticed how he circled us. Snowy did too, whining a little, but mostly listening to the conversation between Tintin...and this man.

"What kind of danger." Tintin pressed.

The man sighed and began to back off. "I'm warning ya. Get rid of the boat and get out while you still can. These people DO NOT play nice." With that, he turned around and hurried away.

"What people?" Tintin mumbled to himself.

"Wonderful!" I jumped nearly a foot in the air. Turning round, I became face to face with a tall man in a dark red coat, peering down at the ship. "Oh.....it's just...wonderful. Don't bother wrapping it, I'll take it as it is. Does anyone object if I pay by check?" He appears completely oblivious to me and even Tintin who is holding the boat.

"If you want to buy it, you're going to have to talk to the kids." The seller seems annoyed at all of these men wanting the ship now.

"I see..." The new man eyed me and flicked his eyes toward Tintin. "....Well let these kids....name their price..."

"Name their price!" Exasperated, the seller complained. "....ten years now I have been flogging brick and brack and I miss 'name your price' by one bleating minute." I ignored his foul mouth and turned to Tintin again.

"Sorry, I already explained to the other gentleman, it's not for sale."

"Then let me appeal to your better nature..." This man just won't give up ".....I recently acquire Marlinspike Hall, and this ship, as I am sure you are aware was once part of the estate."

"Of the late sea captain" added Tintin.

The man continued off Tintin's statement about how the family fell apart. 'Generations of drinking' were mentioned also, but I don't see how his point is valid.

"I am sorry" I interrupted and stepped forward, tired of the man's failed attempts. "But as he has already told you, it is not for sale."

I slipped back by Tintin's side while he finished the conversation and we walked back home.

I risked a glance behind us, and all I saw was a moving wall of people. 

"Well that was rude, wasn't it?" 

"Yes indeed" Tintin agreed.

When we arrived outside my place, I said my goodbyes, and a thank you for a lovely morning, but I have work to prepare for and with that, we departed.


	6. Chapter Six

"Valentine?"

I was on a ladder, filing books back to their homes when I heard this familiar voice. Turning round and smiling, I waved below at Tintin. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Well, I don't supposed you would know where to find a book on the Unicorn, would you?"

"Hmm..." Climbing down, I looked around before heading in a direction. I climbed up another ladder, the rungs squeak and whined as I weighed down each one, and pulled out multiple books consisting of 'Historical Ships', 'Greatest Sea Captains in History' and 'Ships of the Seventh Century'. "One of these..." I began whilst climbing down, balancing the books in one arm and climbing with the other. "...should have a lead on what you are looking for. What has got your interest?"

"Something happen on that ship...and I want to know what."

Handing him them books I add, "Well that sound very intriguing."

"Help me...if you have the time...of course."

"I think it would be ok if I took a break. It's a slow day."

Together we look, page by page for the Unicorn.

"Here it is!" Both Snowy and I leaned in to see the page he was on as he read it out. "...but it war long claimed that the ship was carrying a secret cargo..."

"What was the ship carrying..." I wondered aloud and intrigued. Tintin on continued.

"...but Sir Frances last words...'only a true Haddock will discover the secret of the Unicorn'..."

Questions darted into my head, but my tongue was tied. Suddenly the atmosphere changed in a way that could not be described. Tintin felt it too, I could see, and in an instant, we both turned around...only to be greeted by more silence.

Was someone watching us? I could help but wonder. This ship has secrets indeed...and we ain't the only ones looking for answers...

A startling flash light up the entire room with white followed by a crash. I jumped and found Snowy on my lap, shaking briefly with fear.

It was only thunder and lightning, but that wasn't what was really scaring me.

My shift was nearly over and Tintin offered to wait and walk me home when I finished. Outside, night had fallen and clouds clustered above. The rain from earlier had ceased fortunately, but the air was still damp.

"It's quite peculiar." I began. "Such a grand ship, a beauty...yet no one knows much about it at all. So many questions with so few answers. It is just odd."

"Hmmm..." Tintin appeared lost in his own thoughts.

When I arrived home, I didn't feel quite so hungry after that, so I went straight to bed.

Only to be woken not long later...


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N

If you guys are enjoying this, please say so, I want to know if I should continue, or if there are areas I could improve. So please comment.

Enjoy :)

*BANG! BANG BANG BANG BANG!*

Gasping, I scrambled out of bed towards the window to catch a glimpse of a blue mini speed away into the darkness followed by none other than Snowy barking ferociously.

"Oh my gosh... Tintin!" I leaped out my door and half fell, half sprinted down the stairs. Mr and Mrs Munro stomped down the stairs after me.

"What the devil. Young lady! You better not be running out there."

I ignored them and run to Tintin's apartment to find him crouching by a man covered in blood.

"That...that man.." I struggled to breath out each partial sentence. "...Isn't he from the market today?"

Tintin didn't answer. He fixated his focus on a newspaper. I wonder what about.

A narrow lady walk in, tears running down her face. I stood up and locked eyes. "Are you okay ma'am. I think you need to sit down." She only needed to look down at the man before bursting out. This lady was not well. I grabbed her gently by the shoulders and lead her back into her apartment, sitting her down at the dinner table.

Not knowing what to do, but thinking that I couldn't just leave her, I sat opposite her, attempting to say comforting things to get her to at least quiet down a bit.

Sirens came loud and clear towards the apartment. Everybody would be up and wondering what was happening now.

People took the body and police came in to question us. There were at least three men trying to comfort the lady whom I learnt to be Mrs Finch, and extract any information from. My questioning was quick.

It was now five in the morning when Tintin finally approached me. "You okay."

I nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Good. You should go home. Clear your head a little, and if you like, you could come back. Mr Thompson and Mr Thomson are going to come by and ask some more questions and hopefully have some answers."

"Answers would be nice."

Tintin walked me slowly to my door. "See you soon."

"See you soon." I smiled and walked inside the door.

When I arrived through the door, I was ambushed by Mrs Munro and soon lectured about how I disobeyed orders to stay inside. I swear the her face was a growing beetroot of rage. What I did next...I was not particularly proud of.

I strode straight up to her, nose to nose, and yelled "DAMN YOU AND YOUR BLASTING RULES! I AM LEAVING AS SOON AS I PACK AND HOPE YOU ROT AWAY YOU SOUR FACE PRUNE!" Then I ran up the stairs and slammed the door like a child having a tantrum.

Never have I said anything so despicable. Never have I heard such foul language either. I am just horrified at my actions. But I felt as if I couldn't take back what I said, so instead began to run a bath while tidying and gathering all of my possessions. No one disturbed me.

Yet again, I was without a home. But this was the last straw.

I may have enough money to rent an apartment room for a while, but soon enough I would be bankrupt. I should start looking for a second job.

I took my time when bathing. I had washed myself probably three times over, and the water when beginning to raise goosebumps along my legs and arms when I got out.

I wore my navy skirt which was unfortunately getting rather short, it was hanging down at almost knee length, and a white blouse, along with my long blue cardigan. I finished off packing and looked at the time. Seven thirty already! I left my suitcase in my room, but took my wallet and put it in my skirt pocket before leaving for Tintin's.

On my way out the door, I saw Mrs Munro alone at the dinner table and walked slowly towards her.

I owe her at least an apology.

Her eyes shot up towards me, stopping me in my tracks. Fire in her eyes. Her hands tremble ever so slightly and she stood.

Before she could say anything, I spoke.

"I am sorry." She didn't say anything to my relief and I continued. "I am so sorry, not only for what I have said, but for my actions. I disrespected you and your morals. I am terribly sorry and I hope that you would understand that I didn't mean anything by what I said. I don't want your forgiveness, as that is too much I expect. But one thing I am certain of is that I am leaving. You don't have to put up with me for much longer. Just let me find somewhere to stay. That is all I ask."

No answer. All she did was take a seat, and stare. I returned her silence with silence of my own.

Finally she spoke. "Why don't you are your 'friend' if you could move in with him. I am sure he would be most enthusiastic about the idea."

Anger flashed across my face, and Mrs Munro saw it and smirked.

I had nothing to say to that, so I left.

I stopped outside Tintin's apartment. Mrs Munro's words echoed in my head, but I shook them away, and instead found myself staring at the multiple bullet holes in the door. Whoever was shooting must have been directing in front of the door, for the holes were not angled nor did scratches appear in the wood. Each hole was a clean puncture all the way through.

I knocked.

Mere seconds later was I greeted by the only friend I seemed to have in this town. What if I was to leave him. Leave town. Start again. Maybe even find a home. A real home. Just one more time?

"Valentine?"

I shook my head for the second time and looked into the curious journalise eyes.

"Yes?"

His eyes didn't leave mine. They were filled with deep concern. "Are you alright."

I quickly plastered on a smile and replied cheerily. "Just fine, what about yourself, did you get any sleep at all last night?"

He could see through my act, but decided it was best not to press. Tintin lead me upstairs.

His apartment was small, and looked as if it were ransacked. Tintin saw my shock and attempted, poorly, at reassuring me that someone had only broke in looking for something and that the ship was stolen, but he wasn't there when it occurred.

"Only? Only?"

"Nobody was hurt at least."

"At least, do you have any idea where the ship has gone?"

"No...but when I was to Marlinspike Hall, there was a ship that appeared to look the exact same. If only I got a better look..."

"You went to Marlinspike last night?"

"Oh, yes."

"Okay..." I waited for him to fill me in, which didn't happen. Instead there was a knocking on the door.

"That must be Mr Thompson and Mr Thomson."


	8. Chapter Eight

Mr and Mr Thompson...or Thomson or something, are, well, quite strange for police officers. They looked identical to me, though Tintin appeared to see the difference between them. They wore the same clothes, from their hats, to their shoes, and in one of each of their hands they grasped the same wooden cane. 

"They victim's name was Barnaby Doors." started one of the policemen. "He was one of the top agents at Interpol...but we haven't got a clue what he was working on." added the other. "...Quite right Thompson, completely clueless." finished the first.

"Interpol doesn't have any other leads?" I asked surprised and intrigued.

"Steady on there...Miss..."

"Valentine"

"Right, we are still filling out the paperwork..." 

"....Believe it or not, but police work isn't all glamour and fun, there's an awful lot of filling." Ended the other Thompson....or Thomson.

"Well I might have the answer for you!" Announced Tintin. We all looked over his shoulder as he elaborated. ".....Before he lost consciousness, Doors was trying to tell me something...and I think he was spelling out a word." And with each blood-soaked letter on the front page newspaper, found with the man shot dead, he continued to spell out a word he already had begun. " 'b', 'o', 'u', 'd', 'j', 'a', 'n'. "

"Karaboudjan." I read as Tintin held it us to show.

"Karaboudjan?" One of the Thompson's came and grabbed the paper, inspecting for hidden information. 

"Does that mean anything to you?" Tintin asked.

"Great Scot the Yard!"

"What is it?" I inquire as we stepped up to his side to see what he was seeing.

"Extraordinary" He continued.

"What is?!" Demanded Tintin.

"Wellingtons at a half priced on bowler hats." 

We all sighed, frustrated. "Really Thompson, this is hardly the time" The other Thomson creased the paper to examine it's page. "Great Scot the Yard!" We all jump back intrigued only to have Thomson declare that canes are half price too. 

I had it. Snatching the paper I asked the so called 'Police Officers' "Are you two going to take charge of this evidence?" Only to be 'reassure' that the evidence was safe with them, which I almost believed until seconds later, one of the policemen clumsily tripped over a Siamese cat, taking a terrible tumble down stairs.

"Thompson? Where are you?" Thomson asked. 

"Why....I'm already downstairs. Do try to keep up."

I gaped at Tintin with disbelief. He rolled his eyes in return and proceeded downstairs to say goodbye.

I noticed the newspaper lying where the cat had previously been sitting and picked it up. The blood was more or a dark brown brown than red, and had seeped through at least three pages behind it. I looked up as Tintin talked to the Officers, then a particular thing occur. Tintin reaches into one of the Officers to retrieve his wallet, only to have it attached to string. 

The Pick-Pocketer. Of course.

I made my way downstairs and stopped beside Tintin. They looked at me, and without a word, I held up the paper.

"Good heavens Thompson! Look after the evidence man!"

In which Thompson replied, "Sorry Thomson...my mind is on other things."

The Officers stepped out, and bowed to us and bid their goodbyes before walking away in the fog.

A man walked by and Snowy headed on after him, growling. "Snowy, what is it." Tintin jogged up to him, I waited by the door, looking out towards the man who walked by. He disappeared and when I was about to turn around, I stopped.

"What.....?"

Was that the same man running back? Yes it is. And what's that? Thompson and Thomson? What is happening?

Tintin slowly stood up, trying to also make out the disturbance, blocking my view. I walked out to peer past him, to see the man had reached here already, and colliding with Tintin.

Apologising he continued running, and I had to dive out onto the road to avoid him, having a large van whizz past me, causes me to stumble forwards.

"The pick pocket Tintin! He's getting away" yelled Thompson, who is now on the ground.

I turned around to see the man crossing at the intersection ahead, almost fading away in the fog again. Next second was Tintin running past me saying sorry, followed by Snowy.

Tintin looked like he had it covered so I ran over to Thompson to help him up, then both the Officers and I ran to catch up to Tintin.

When we reached the road, the man had gone and Tintin was stranded amongst bleeping cars and trucks screeching along the road, swerving round the road avoid the boy in the centre of it all. 

I thought fast and grabbed one of the canes from the Officers and reached out to the road, hooking Tintin's arms and yanking him back to safety. He stumbles back as expected, shoving me into the wall behind us. Once Tintin regained his balance, helped me regain mine. "Thanks." he breathed. I nodded. 

Thompson....or Thomson snatched his cane back, and then thought I deserved at least a compliment.

"Thank you sir. But it wasn't anything."

"You saved me." Press Tintin but I shook my head.

"The Pick-Pocketer is gone."

Worry poured down Tintin's face. "You must find my wallet. It is very important. I have to get it back."

"And you will." Reassured one Thompson. "....Leave it to the professionals." 

Walking back to the apartment, Tintin went over what was happening in his head. "We have lost the scroll....but we have lost the story." 

"What scroll?"

"It is in my wallet, from the ship." I nodded, slowly beginning to understand.

At Tintin's apartment, three tall, muscular men carrying a crate waited by the door, peering inside. One of them was holding a clipboard. He looks at us, asking "Mr Tin.....tin?"

"Yes" Tintin replied. The man looked at me, a small smirk grew on his face, but disappeared as soon as it appeared. 

He turned back to Tintin. "Delivery for ya."

"But I didn't order anything."

"Oh well....That''s because it's you.." He clamped a cloth I assumed was drugged, over his mouth and nose. As he dumped Tintin's body into the crate he looked at me. I ran.

I felt my breaths enter and exit my lungs, rasping in and out of my throat. The pounding of my feet on the pavers. I couldn't even hear the man chasing me, but I didn't risk the look. I ran towards the police station, only to be stopped at an intersection, and learning from Tintin, I knew better than to just run straight across. 

A red van pulled up in front of me, and too late did I realise it was the same people who kidnapped Tintin. One of the men jumped out and drugged me before carrying my body to the crate in the back.

Blackness quickly engulfed me.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N

WARNING!LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!

Hope you like this, and please, I would really apprecicate some feeback, so go for it. If you got no feedback then tell me your favourite part, or your least favourite, or your fav/least fav character. Anything.

I WANT TO HEAR YOU SING YOUR OPINIONS!

GO FOR IT!

Enjoy! :)

Large hands roamed over my body. I open my eyes, and squint hard through brightness which stung, making my vision watery. A dull ache pounded against the walls of my skull and I tasted the bitter metallic of blood on my lip.

Blinking away tears, I tried focused at what was going on in my surroundings. Two large, tall men towered over me, the hands I felt belong to them. It took seconds for me to make the connecting before screaming.

"Oh no! She is awake."

The other firmly pressed his hand over my mouth. I bite hard. And was greeted by the sting of his hand. I wriggled, but my arms were tied. The hands kept moving.

"Calm down, little girl. We just wanna look." chuckled one, while the other moved his hands up towards my chest.

He began tugged at my blouse and I immediately flicked my right foot up and high as I could, coming into contact with the man with a blue pullover, cheek. I didn't stop there. I kicked and yelled as they scrambled backwards, almost tripping over one another.

My voice began scratching my throat when another man entered the room. He too was tall, and narrow...and familiar.

"How you found anything?" His voice rang a bell.

"Nothing o-on the girl, sir."

"Well hurry up! Check the boy!"

The two men who had previously been harassing me moved towards another body.

Tintin!

He was slumped over, and too, was bounded at the arms. His chest raised and lowered steadily, but that was the only sign of life I could see.

While the men searched, I looked back at the man. Too familiar indeed. The dark red clothes which draped around him comfortably, and the glasses which sat on the bridge of his nose. His facial hair trimmed neatly, accentuating his already narrow face, and the cane firmly placed in his hand.

"Well have look at his socks!" The voices of the men pulled my eyes back to Tintin.

Tintin was finally coming conscious now. He looked up and around, unaware of his surrounding.

"He doesn't 'ave it!"

"It's not here!"

"It's not here? THEN WHERE IS IT!" Yelled the man in Red.

"W-where's what" Stammered Tintin.

The man in red whacked his cane against the metal bars around us, making it rattle.

"Oh I am tired of your games. The scroll, from the Unicorn.." The Market! He was the man wanting the ship. That's where I know him from. I kicked myself for not realising sooner. He drew out a small, wrinkled piece of paper and continued. "...A piece of paper like this."

"You mean the poem?" Tintin started. Poem...the scroll...thats what he mentioned after the Pick-Pocketer disappeared.

"Yes." whispered the man in red.

"The poem written in old english?" It was coming together.

"Yes."

"Was inside a cylinder?"

"Yesss."

"That was sealed within the mast?"

"Yes!" the man in red finally sang.

I understood. Tintin found -I don't know how- the scroll inside the masts of the ship which he brought at the market, the same ship which he mentioned was stolen, and the same ship which this man, and Barnaby who was shoot dead because of this ship, they wanted it desperately. But why...

All eyes were on Tintin, awaiting an answer, which only he and I knew.

"I don't have it."

The man in red sharply-in two short motions-held his cane up so one of the other men could remove the cover revealing a sword and swung in round, pointing it directly at Tintin's face.

"You know the value of that scroll...Why else would you take it?"

I had gasped at the sword being directed at Tintin, that to my misfortune, attracted some attention.

The man in red flicked his sword at me and crouched down by Tintin.

"I will find it. With...or without your help. You need to think about exactly how useful you are to me...or..." both him and Tintin look towards me, I felt the sword by my throat. Cold. Thin. So very...very sharp.

Suddenly he stood up taking the sword with him, and walked away, his men following. "I'll be back...and you better be ready."

As the door was closing, a white cloud dashed inside.

"Snowy!" Tintin and I announced together. I sighed, relieved.

I leaned back only to sit back up, wincing slightly, due to the sharp pain searing into my wrists from the rope.

"You alright?"

I looked up and noticed Tintin, with that concerned look directed at me. I cocked my head. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Snowy was at work with Tintin's rope as we spoke. His faint growls showed his deep concentration on the job. "Just wanted to be sure they didn't...hurt you."

I shook my head. The pain had mostly faded in my head now, but was still present.

Once Tintin was freed, he crawled over to me, and gently tugged on the knots, making me hiss.

"These knots are pretty tight. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Rather you hurt me than them."

"You sure they didn't..." he hesitated, making me question.

"Didn't what?"

"...um...hurt you...in any...way."

"Noooo?" It was more of the question than an answer, but it satisfied him.

Once freed, I rubbed the raw skin and tried to get blood back into my hands. Tintin had jumped up and grabbed a nearby crowbar and a top of a crate to jam and board up the door. Nobody could get in...hopefully.

"Okay...okay" I muttered to myself. "How to escape?" I stood slowly, trying to see what we had.

A lot of rope. Crates. And what...champaign?

A loud deep growl made me jump and I spun around to see Tintin pushing a large crate towards a porthole. Good idea.

As he leaned out I asked what he could see.

"There is an open porthole a floor above us...someone is in there, singing I think?"

I listen carefully, and could faintly hear what you could imagine a drowning cat would sound. When I told Tintin, he chuckled briefly before going back to business.

"You wanna play like that do ya Tintin. What ya doing keeping that girl all to ya self. Why don't ya share with us Tintin? Get the TNT." Called a man on the other side of the door. The crowbar did well to keep them out.

I shuddered and looked at Tintin who froze before shaking his head. "You see those champaign bottles?" I nod. "Stack them there and hopefully, when the explosive goes, that should create a diversion, buying us time."

I did exactly that. Working hard at not dropping that crates, though they we pretty heavy in comparison to the books I had been lugging round at my job in the library. I hope that after this they won't fire me.

Just as I was placing the last crate down when Tintin came over. "Okay, no time to lose. " He pulled me over to the porthole. There was rope, leading out and up.

"We're climbing up that?"

"Yes, yes, now hurry." I scrambled up the crate and hesitated at the rope. "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you." He encouraged. I swallowed, and took hold tightly before swinging out the porthole and climbing up.

I was halfway there when I heard a loud bang from below and felt Tintin go on the rope.

A thought struck me and I felt the stab of embarrassment right through the heart. What was I wearing? A skirt. What am I doing? Climbing a rope. Who is below me?

I shook my head, ridding of those thoughts. I couldn't do that now. There was nothing I could do to fix it anyhow. My hands were busy and I could potentially fall at any second if I don't pay attention.

Tintin is a decent boy and that I knew.

To my fortune, when I rolled through the porthole, there, conveniently, was a bed. I moved quickly so Tintin and Snowy could climb in and caught sight of a man at the table. I walked around, quietly to see that his was asleep.

Bottles of alcohol, from whisky to campaign to wine, lay everywhere. Even bottles on string decorated the room. The smell of their content was thick, and almost choking.

Next second, Snowy jumped through the porthole and first thing he did was pounce on the table, barking as loudly as he could.

"AHHH!" The man jumped up instantly, yelling out the first thing which came to mind while backing into a bird cage..with no birds. I backed up quickly.

Tintin rolled in finally only to be spotted by the drunk. The man grabbed a telescope, leaving Tintin armless.

"Ah ha! So ya thought you could sneak in behind me and catch me with my trousers down, huh?"

I saw a stick like object and threw it to Tintin who actually managed to catch it.

"I'd rather you keep your trousers on if it's all the same to you." Replied Tintin confidently.

"I know why you're here! You're one of them!"

"Sorry?"

"They sent you here to kill me, huh?"

"Look! I don't know who you are!"

"That's how its planned, to bumped me off! Murdered in my bed by a baby-faced assassin and his little girlfriend doll!"

Snowy pulled at the mans leg, almost dragging him down. Tintin tried to tell him some sense. "Look! You got it all wrong! I was kidnapped. By a gang of thugs." He chucked down the now battered stick to prove that he was no foe.

The mans attitude changed instantly. "I've never felt this way. He's turned the whole crew against me!"

"Who?" I pressed, but becoming cautious about all the racket we just made.

"The sour face man with the sugary name...He's bought them all off...every...last ...one of them!"

"Sakharine?" Tintin asked.

"Thats the name of the man in red?" I asked out of the blue. Tintin nods and I turn to look at the shelves behind me while listening to the conversation.

"NOBODY TAKES MY SHIP!"

"You're the captain?" with surprise in his tone Tintin asked.

"Course I'm the captain! Who else would I be?"

"Shhh" Tintin puts his fingers to his lips briefly before turning round and and following my example, searching the desk by the bed. Snowy tries walking on a pile of bottles, only to slip back onto the bed which brought a small smile to my face.

"...been locked in this room...for days with only whisky to sustain my mortal soul..." continued the captain at only a slightly lower volume as Tintin walks to the door, I follow and he tries the door once. It opens with ease. We look back at him. "oh...Well, I assumed it was locked."

"Well it was not." I stated, unamused. People will be searching for us now.

"Now, you must excuse us, if they find us here, they will kill us." Tintin pushes me gently out the door, and continued "...We have to keep moving. Try and find our way off this drunken tub." And with that he shut the door firmly. I stared at him. He ignored my eyeballing and turned right.

It just so happens a man with a dish of Champagne bottles, was coming round the corner also. There was a moment of silence, then both of the broke out into a fight. Tintin dropped another stick he must have grabbed, so I picked it up and swung hard at the sailors head, putting him in a brief shock, allowing a hand to shoot out the door, hitting him square on the nose, sending him backwards into me, so I shoved him forward, only to have him sharply whack with the door, sending him flying backwards. This time at least Tintin was there to help catch him.

"Thanks" mentioned Tintin to the captain.

"pleasure" came the reply.

They carried the body into the room, and shook hands. "I'm Tintin by the way and this.." he grabbed my hand pulling me forward. "...Is Valentine." I shook hands with the captain, as he introduced himself.

"Haddock. Archibald Haddock."

I froze. Tintin and I looked at each other, and back at the man now leading the way.

"...hang on a second.. Did you say Haddock?"

Following Haddock, I craned my head forward to hear his instructions. "We have to reach the door at the end of the corridor."

Tintin couldn't help himself. I followed, listening to where this conversation was going, but kept glancing back, hear voices from multiple directions...getting closer...then further.

Next minute we stop suddenly and I head straight into Tintin. I apologetically look up, but instead have Tintin apologise. I shook my head. "No, no, should've been looking where I was going better." He had no time to argue because Haddock was moving away again.

Later Haddock quickly turns round again questioning Tintin's knowledge of his family legacies.

"Not a lot. That's why I'm asking you."

I turn back hearing voices, but refuse to interrupt. Haddock explains how he had forgotten everything about his families legend, which stunned me.

"Everything?" I question, intrigued.

"Every last word."

We were moving again, coming to stairs. Men started to come down, we barely managed to duck underneath.

"Kill the boy." I hear one say.

"What bout that girl?"

"She's the prize I'd say."

"Alright, whoever gets the girl first, gets to take away her..."

I heard enough. I didn't what I know the ending to that sentence but I knew it. I felt a warm grip hold my hand and look over to see a worried Tintin. I mouth 'I'm fine', and he returns with 'Let's keep it that way.'

Snowy suddenly growls, and Tintin clamps a hands over his mouth. A man points his gun up stairs, missing us just, then continues his search with more precaution.


	10. Chapter Ten

I listen carefully, and slowly crawled out from under the stairs, followed by Tintin, Snowy then Haddock. "Is there anyone else in you family? Maybe they know.." Tintin carried on the conversation with Haddock.

"Sir Francis had three son. All but my blood-line fail. I am the last of the Haddocks."

Watching Tintin, I saw his eyes light up bright, filled with pure hope and excitement. "Did you say three sons?"

Haddock wasn't listening and started up the stairs. I followed, but Tintin stood thinking for a second. Thought and ideas, hypothesis' and theories bubbling up in his head. When I tried to move though, I realised our hands were still connected.

The things people forget...

I tugged gently, rousing him out of his thoughts. "I know what Sakharine is looking for."

"What?" I ask as we slowly make our way up the stairs.

"It was written on the scroll! 'Three brothers joined. Three Unicorns in company sailing in the noonday sun will speak.'"

I went over the quote in my head before speaking. "...Sir Francis didn't make two models of the ship...he made three!"

"Exactly. Three ships, for three sons!"

"Of course! It fit together all too well!"

Tintin walked quickly, our hands still linked, pulling me along with him as he went to tell the captain.

"Captain! Sakharine is after the third model ship!" Haddock wasn't listening. Instead, he rushed to the door at the end of the corridor, only to discover it's locked. "Well is there a key?"

"A key? Ahhh..." Breathed out the Captain in one, long exhale, sending a wave of thick, moist alcoholic breath. The stench was sticky, and brought water to my eyes, but I could hardly complain because poor Tintin was unfortunately got the full blow of it as he was standing in front of Haddock.

Coughing, Tintin walked...or stumbled along after the Captain who was on the move again. I helped Tintin orientate himself then lead the way, following Haddock closely.

We stopped at a door, and Haddock explained what his intentions were. "Mr Jaggerman, top bunk in the centre. 'Keeper of the Keys.' Careful mate, he's a restless sleeper on the account of the tragic loss of his eyelids."

I gasped. "He l-lost his eyelids!"

"Aye, that was a poker game to remember."

Tintin started forward, followed by snowy, while I stood by Captain. "I'd do it myself Tintin," Haddock began. "...but you have a lighter tread...less chance of waking the boys." Bad excuse Captain, I thought, I can see the fear on your face.

As if proving my point, Captain went on about who Tintin should be careful and who to avoid.

Mr Hope, a chubby man, very handy with a razor. Mr Kitch, a muscular man clutching a poor mouse, sacked as a shepherd...on account for his animal husbandry.

Haddock and I watched, breath hitched, as Tintin slowly climbed myself up a bunk, and reached across towards to keys. Closer, closer, closer, but he couldn't quite reach. The idea of using snowy as extra distance didn't go down well either. Tintin held the mutt, one arm out stretch, trembling with the pressure of weight and the squirming Snowy did wasn't helping. Snowy we just in reach of the keys, but was of course distracted by a sandwich.

"Not the sandwich Snowy!" I whispered, but it was too late, Tintin fell, landing on a bunk below, then falls again. To top it off, the rest of the men tumbled off, squashing Tintin at the bottom of the pile. Snowy landed on top of the pile, almost trying to dig like the men were dirt, then a fist emerged from the pile with the keys grasped inside.

I sighed and leaned back against the frame of the door while Captain did a small happy dance in the corridor. I soon realised Tintin's difficulty at getting out of the pile and ran over to help. I rolled a few men away, and finally smile brightly when Tintin's head popped out.

"Well done Tintin."

"Anytime." He winked. I pulled him out, almost falling in the process and together we staggered over to the Captain in the corridor, Tintin tossing the keys over to him.

Back at the door at the end of the corridor, Captain unlocked it and swung it open. "Behold! Just the essentials of course!"

Inside, selves, bags, crates, everything was filled with alcohol. EVERYTHING.

"W-what is this Captain. I thought you were taking us out of here?" I began.

"What? No, no no. The exit is..." He finished stuffing his pockets and turned around, "...This way. To the life boats."

I gaped at Tintin, who was doing to same thing before shaking his head. "Come on. Valentine."

"I don't trust him. He's a drunk. I don't trust drunks." I protested.

"He's the only chance we have, come on, we can't lose him." With that he grabbed my hand and dragged me behind him.

Outside, stood a man with a gun. Tintin waved us back to wait, and grabbed a whisky bottle the Captain was holding and sneaked quickly out, behind the guard. Unfortunately, Haddock didn't get the 'wait here' message and followed Tintin. Tintin lifted the bottle and I could see that he was going to knock the man out with it, but as his fist came down, Haddock snatched the bottle, leaving Tintin to knock out the man with one blow, painfully with his hand.

Haddock then downed the drink before beckoning us to follow him. "You ok?" I whispered, leaning into Tintin's ear on my tip toes.

"Fine, just a hard blow."

"I could tell, I hope you didn't hurt yourself..." I felt genuinely concerned for Tintin, through he insisted he was fine and I left matters alone.

Finally reaching the life boats, we quickly and stealthily prepared the boat. I did my fair share of pushing, but mainly kept a look out, just as well. Two men came walking out, clearly having a destination, though one was particularly cautious, looking up and around while walking.

I tapped the boy to get their attention and made them duck fast. We watched the men walk away into a room. "Is that the bridge?" Ask Tintin.

"Aye, behind the radio room."

"Radio Room? Wait here Captain and Valentine."

"What are you doing?" I ask quickly. I didn't want to be left with the drunk.

"Maybe I can send a message to the Police about this ship. I have to see though." With that his climbed the stairs up and entered the room.

I didn't talk to Haddock while we waited. Didn't even look at him. The scent of alcohol made me feel sick and felt all to familiar. Looking around, I was dumbstruck by the fact I didn't even realise we were on a boat. It seemed so obvious now, but before I was too busy trying not to get caught.

Boats.

Don't like them.

Hate them.

White flashes before my eyes and I am blind. I hear screams, and cries. A horrible choking and gargling sound is there too. My chest hurts. I can't see but I know where I am. Thunder rumbles angrily above shaking everything violently. Cold stings my face and bites into me. My eyes sting. The cries. The screams. So many people screaming.

"Lassie! Girl um...Valentine!" I was being shaken and I found my eyes were shut. I opened them to see the drunk grabbing my shoulders and staring down from above. I jumped right back up and scrambled away.

"What are you doing!" I yelled.

"You-you fainted. I was worried you wouldn't awake."

"Oh yea right." I couldn't believe this drunk. He was just like my second foster father. Drunk, delusional and a pervert dare I say. Yes he was. "Lets just finish setting up the boat." I had to change subjects.

As we were doing that, a man jumped out of the cover on the boat with a gun. "HEY! Put your hands up!" Naturally with a gun pointed at me, I complied and so did Haddock. The Boat immediately dropped down. The man had tangled his leg in the rope and was hanging upside down, metres away from the water. Lucky he is alive, though I would suspect an ankle injury from that stunt.

"And let that be a lesson to ya!" call the Captain before moving to another boat to set up, but not before checking the inside this time though.

I looked down to the water below. It was a very big boat and a very far way down. I swallowed and realised my slight trembling. I shook my arms and head, ridding of the memories and went to help Haddock.

"Not now" I would mumble whenever the thoughts came near. "Not now."

"What you going on about lassie girl."

"What? Oh, nothing. It's a...song."

"Oh, ok." The Captain was easily convinced.

Gun shots echoed from the other side of the ship. "Tintin! Hurry Captain, we have to get this boat ready now."

I heaved with all I got until finally the boat was over water, I looked down once and instinct told me to back away. I stumbled backwards but then hear Tintin yelled "Get in the boat!"

Haddock was already in, but I hesitated. Bawling my hands in fist, digging my nails in deep. I took steady breath to steady myself, I have to do this. Everything that has happened, put it behind you now. Your life depends on it.

"Get in the boat NOW VALENTINE!" yelled Tintin again. I looked right and saw men with guns pointed at me aiming. Next second Tintin was beside me, he aimed his gun and when I thought he was going to kill someone, he hit a switch on a powerful light, blinding everyone. He then yanked my hand almost throwing me into the boat and shooting the rope which held it.

We fell and I felt the memories hitting me again. They fall. They all fall down. The screaming! The Crying. I couldn't take it. I crawled into a ball and covered my ears. Tears poured down. My heart ached for everybody on that horrific day. My teeth clench tight and the walls of my head pounded as if trying to free itself.

I didn't even realise Tintin was shaking me until he pulled me down, hugging me close. I shook. He held tighter. The boat bobs up and down, but each small jolt felt like we were tipping over to our death. Raging roar of water got louder, closer. I could hear anything but that. It ring in my ears. A terrible crackling of wood being smashed broke into the rage of rushing water sending sicking chills down my spine. Then everything started to fade.

I looked up to see a not so happy Tintin glaring back down. I sat up and he help me, not taking his eyes away. Was I in trouble?

Yes. I am.

"What was that about! You could've been shot! Killed even! What was going through your mind Valentine!"

I didn't answer. I just wrapped myself tighter in my cardigan and looked at my knees.

"Valentine!"

I still didn't answer, for if I would, I would lie, and he would know.

A gentle hand is placed on my shoulder. "Valentine?" A softer tome came from Tintin, but I still didn't look at him. "Please, at least look at me." When I didn't response, he the cupped my cheek and turned my face to his.

His stare searched me. I felt exposed in his gaze. Like every secret was just then disclosed to him in this one look. I couldn't take it and looked away once more. The sun was rising now, tinting the sky with oranges and reds.

Tintin turned to Captain. "We have to get to Bagghar ahead of Sakharine."

"I know, I know." Mumbled to Captain. "Why?"

"Because he has the third model ship."

Tintin explained to the Captain about the third model ship while I just stared at the water. My eyes drooped, but I wouldn't sleep. I must know when something goes wrong. I must be prepare.

Tintin was by my side again. "You need to sleep. Now."

I didn't look at him. "I mustn't."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"You look exhausted and you will need to energy. We all do for when we get to Bagghar."

"Why don't you sleep then."

"I am." I didn't answer again. Instead, Tintin sat drown beside me, feeling my forehead. I Flinched. "Hey, it's fine, just checking for a temperature." I still didn't answer, just stared at the water.

Tintin snuggled down as comfortably as he could then wrapped his arm around my shoulder to lean on and pull me down in more of a sleeping position.

"I can't sleep. I must sleep."

""Don't worry, Captain will make sure nothing happens. He's is a captain you know."

"And a drunk" I mumble, then stifle a yawn. I mustn't sleep. But the more I kept saying that in my head, the more sleepy I got. Soon I couldn't keep my eyes open, and I was gone.


	11. Chapter Eleven

*Men, women and children were running, grabbing each other, screaming. The boat we were on tipped, creating a slope which was getting steeper. A crate of saw dust had toppled over, breaking.

"Val! Val!" Someone was calling me, but I didn't look. Instead, my eyes traveled to another Ship coming towards us fast. A ship with men running back and forth. Guns. They had guns.

"Valentine! Please!"

Someone was pulling me away now, at I looked to see who, but couldn't see a face. It was a woman, I think. But who?

My hands were small in hers and she appeared much taller. I was much younger than I am today, but I feel older.

Life boats were disappear but few still remained, only a couple of metres away. People already packed inside, waiting for us perhaps...until I saw the blood.

A man jumped in front of us and pounced at the woman with me. Screams ripped out of my throat.*

Loud crackling roused me startled. I didn't scream at least.

My eyes meet the last thing a would expect. Here was the Captain on the other end of the boat with Snowy whining. In between me and the Captain was an ever-growing fire. The heat burned.

"C-CAPTAIN!"

"Ah, it's nice to see your awake. Thought you and Tintin were getting a bit cold, so I lit a wee fire."

"WHAT!" I turned to Tintin, who was still sleeping. I had to wake him now. "Tintin. Wake up. Help!" I shook him hard and he responded with a groan. "Tintin, get up now, look at what the drunk has done now!"

His eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking around. When his eye meet with the fire, he scrambled to his feet. "Captain, what have you done!"

"He's lit a fire, help me put it out!" I hurried, splashing water into the boat, but it wasn't making much of a difference. Captain then ceased an paddle, breaking it in half before throwing it into the fire.

"Have you gone mad!" Announced Tintin, "Help us Captain, help us!"

The Captain finally came to his senses, "Oh no! w-what have I done!"

Instead of throwing water on the fire like Tintin and I, he grabbed the remaining whisky he must have found somewhere, and poured it on the fire. "No! Not that!" I yelled, before Tintin grabbed me and pushed me in the ocean, himself jumping in after. I was submerged under water when the explosion pulsed in the water. I couldn't come back up. I was drowning.

Tintin thankfully saw and pulled me up. I gasped desperately for air while gripping Tintin;'s shoulder to keep a float. "You can't swim?" Asked Tintin, shocked. I shook my head. "Captain! We need to turn the boat upside down now! Do it!" The sorry Captain followed orders. Snowy puddled over, swimming with ease while Haddock splashed around, trying to turn the boat over. "I have to help Captain Valentine. Do you think you can stay up wit-"

"No, don't go."

"Here, just tread the water like this," He said, moving his arms in a way, and mentioning his legs.

"I-I ca-"

"Yes you can, there you go!" praised Tintin. "I won't be long." Then he dived over to the Captain while I half drowned, half stayed a float. It was hard, I was exhausted, and terrified. Shivering and frozen to the bone. My movements grew smaller and smaller. Breaths became shallow and quick.

This is it. I'm going to die. I can't go for any longer. I am just too weak to carry on.

I closed my eyes. People were everywhere. The screams for the lost, and hurt. I took one last deep breath, and stopped. I gave up.

My head submerged and I was paralysed. I couldn't move. I couldn't even hear. My body was numb. I didn't even shiver.

Suddenly, cold bit me as I somehow merged to the surface. I opened my eyes to see an exhausted Tintin. "I think you need to get out of the water." With that, he pulled my along to the boat, which Haddock was already us. "Haddock, help lift Valentine." I lift a hand towards him, and he pulls me up with ease. Tintin throws Snowy up and heaves himself up after. "Valentine? You ok?"

When I only looked at him, he moved closer, wrapping both arms around me. I just sat there, feeling his warmth radiate into me. "Well, this is a fine mess." He started.

"Weak!" Captain insulted himself.

"We are stranded here."

"Selfish."

"With no hope of recuse."

"Hopeless."

"While Sakharine and his men are halfway to Bagghar."

"Poor miserable wreck!"

"T-That's en-enough f-from the b-both of you! Complain isn't g-going t-to help!" I shudder, shivers running through me body even second. "When t-there's a w-will, t-there is a w-w-way"

"It was his fault you know...sir Francis." Stated the Captain.

"T-tell me Captain. H-how in t-the w-world d-did you c-come up w-with that?" I ask, annoyed.

"Because! He was a figurehead of great courage and bold exploits. No one like that ever existed in my family." He sighed, as if finally coming to terms with what he just said. "Why do you think I drink? Because I know I will never be like him." I understood. There is a pain of failing, but the pain of knowing your efforts are a fail even before you have done anything, knowing, just knowing the pure utter truth is so much more painful to live with.

The captain stood up, "No, it's far better I ended now."

I was shocked. "What?"

"Put us all out of our misery."

Snowy was now whining at something, Tintin tried to figure out what while I tried to convince Captain to do something other than suicide, what a sin!

"Captain, you are being ridiculous. Sit back down at once."

"No, no, I must low myself into the sea, the c-cold in brace of the deep blue." Shivers ran down my spine. The sea was so close, but I had to convince Captain to not drown himself.

"Captain!"

"Those are Portuguese markings!" Tintin suddenly said to himself. "Where is the Karaboudjan registered?" He looked at the Captain, eyes bright like the ocean. Fear coiled in my gut at the thought of the ocean

"We're saved?" Started Captain, ignoring Tintin's question. "We're saved! Oh...IT'S A SIGN FROM ABOVE!"

The plane Tintin was referencing swerved towards us before shooting rapidly at us. I fell down, flattening myself immediately. Tintin followed, yelling at the Captain who was standing up and throwing punching round while yelling out dreadful insults.

The plane whooshed just above our heads, flying away, preparing to come back for a kill. Tintin gets out the gun he found back on the Ship, and checked the amount of ammunition left.

"I have bad news."

"What?" I questioned, with my eyes fixated on the plane ahead.

"We've got only got one bullet!"

"Well whats the good news?" Asked the expectant Captain.

"We've got one bullet." I state simply. We could be worse off.

The plane lined itself up and accelerate towards us. Guns fired out, missing us on either side. Tintin took aim.

The plane was getting closer.

Bullet flew closer to us, scratch the wood of the boat.

The plane was still coming fast.

The Captain stood, exposed. It amazes me he hasn't been shot dead yet.

Only when the yellow plane now almost above our head, did Tintin shoot. Right in the engine.

The plane jittered, and smoke billowed out of it. They made an emergency landing a good two hundred meters away.

"Brilliant shot Tintin!" I cheered.

The Captain then fell into the ocean below, splashing Snowy who soon fell in after. Tintin jumped in also.

"Wait here you two. I'll be back for you Valentine." And he dived under the water and swam towards the plane. I could see what he was doing, so I turned to the water, knowing soon, I had to jump in again.

The sun had warmed me up well, and I was fairly dry, except my skirt could probably be ringed out.

The Captain spoke up. "Lassie, why don't ya jump in? You don't like the deep blue?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't. I can't swim either." I admit.

"Can't swim? Why, I never knew that possible! You, you poor soul!"

"I don't really need to know...until now of course."

"Well, Tintin said he would be coming back, so, ya going to have to jump in at some point."

"Yes, to my misfortune."

"I'm back!" Tintin emerged from the water, beckoning me. "Jump in!" I must have looked absolutely terrified, because he took a softer, more gentle tome after. "Just lower yourself down and I'll have you. It'll be just fine, easy."

I didn't trust Tintin's word too well, but cooperated.

The cool water spiked my nerves, but I had to be strong. I gripped tightly to the boat, and slid down slowly. Once in, I grabbed Tintin.

Slowly, we made our way the plane. It was traumatising. I felt like I was about to die every time the water touched my chin. Poor Tintin had some difficultly getting me to safety, but all in all, did a good job.

After climbing onto the plane, Tintin checked my well-being before asking "Why are you so afraid of water. What's going on." I only shook my head and follow Captain and Snowy into the Plane.

There, in the back, was the two men flying before. I looked at Tintin, who told me to ignore them, and I grabbed a pilot book and instructed Tintin.

I had read a few books on planes in the past, and knew a thing or two, so together, Tintin and I figured out how to get the Plane started. The engine rumbled satisfactorily. Now for the hard part.


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N

I'm going on a camp, so won't be updating for a week(ish), so, while I'm away, I would like you to comment. Say anything(Just not rude or specifically hurtful things)!

What do you Like?

What do you not like?

Whose your favourite Charater?

Do you like Valentine?

Got any suggestions for future Chapters?

Should I add some more 'romance' to the story?

Tell me!

Enjoy! :)

\-----------------------------------

As we lurched forward with force, the plane slowly rose, and fell. It repeated this motion until finally we reached lift off, sawing into the sky. I cheered and congratulated Tintin.

"I couldn't have done it without your help Valentine!" Came his reply, which he said without taking his eyes away from the front. His scrunched up forehead, wrinkled with concentration looked sort of...cute? Silly I know, but I couldn't help thinking...

"Look! We've caught up to them." Announced Tintin as we flew over the Karaboudjan.

"Brilliant" I exclaim.

"But do you think we might find another way to Africa, that doesn't take us through that wall of DEATH!" Questioned Captain.

I looked up. Ahead, dark grey clouds gathered, lightning flickering here and there, flashing bright electrical light. I galloped.

"We can't turn back. Not now...not now" mumbled Tintin. I saw determination in his eyes, bright against the dim lighting.

We veered to the side, knocking my body against the window, then the other side. I then gripped a handle above the door, swinging sharply from it. A hand suddenly snaked past me, grabbing a bottle of spirits which I didn't before. I slapped the hand away quickly, knowing exactly who owned the large, hairy hand. "No Captain. Those are surgical spirits for medical purposes only. We may need it later-"

The plane swerved round again, turning upside down, knocking the breathe out of my. I gasped for air before smacking into the side of the plane when we orientated once again. I tried to stay upright, but Haddocks hand reappeared, grabbing the bottle of spirits. I went to snatch it off him, but went flying to the other side of the plane, whacking my head hard.

Suddenly we lost the engine and dropped down fast, wind howling by, engine crying out in strain. We all floated upwards, as did the alcohol in the bottle, which Snowy licked up. "Captain!" I cried.

The plane lurched upwards again, knocking everything back into the ground, but the plane lost it again, more alcohol came out the bottle, this time Haddock slurped it up before Snowy.

"Valentine! A hand please!" Called Tintin. I swivelled round, grabbing controls and flicking switches. Something had to work.

Suddenly we zoomed back up, signing with relief, the plane then stuttered. "Oh no!" I gasped, seeing the new problem.

"The fuel tank! It's almost empty. Captain! This may sound crazy, but I've got a plan. The alcohol in that bottle may give us a few more miles. I need you to get out of the plane, and pour it into the fuel tank."

"Tintin!" I interrupt.

"Not now Valentine!"

"But-"

"It can wait! Hurry Captain!"

The Captain slips on a parachute, cursing in the process."Captain!" I exclaim, but he briefly holds a finger to his lips before moving to the door. "You could die!" But he was already gone. He disappeared through the door and I could no longer see him. "CAPTAIN!" I tried again.

"Hurry Captain! We're running out of fumes!" Called Tintin.

The bottle of spirits rolled across the floor, tapping my feet, I pick it up and hold it in front of Tintin.

He turned round quickly. Shock crossed his face. Flipping himself back rounding, he look at the Captain who reappeared on the front of the plane. "What is he doing?" I said loudly in Tintin's ear.

"I-I don't know..."

Quickly, the Captain leaned down, and performed the largest most disgusting belch I have ever witnessed.

We accelerated forward at an alarming rate, send me flying backwards. The men at the back had managed to untie themselves and caught me. I elbowed one and scurried forward again. They went to the door, and I let them escape. There was no point in keeping them alive if we could barely keep ourselves alive. I heard the Captain scream "LAND!" and looked just in time to see the plane dive into a sandy floor below. I flew forward, just missing the front of the plane, and instead crashed into the side of the door. I flopped to the ground.

Dots covered my vision. My head throbbed, painfully. Look round I saw the Captain fly above, parachute and all. Tintin lay on the front of the plane. He must have smashed through the glass. Snowy whined by his side, trying to pull him back. My eyes traveled to the still spinning fan ahead of Tintin's head. I Screamed. "TINTIN!"

Scrambling to my feet, I tried to walked, but fell again. The Captain land by Tintin, and in one swift motion, he threw Tintin away before getting caught in the fan himself, swinging round and round. Suddenly he escaped, and land beside me. I fell backwards, sighing.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N

OMG Camp was AWESOME by the way. Anyhow, just want to say...or type...that sorry I this chapter is hard to follow, I tried my best, but there is a lot of explaining(You'll see) so hopefully you all will get it, and also keep up the comments, they are sooo amazingly helpful! Thank you to those that have commented and don't be afraid to suggest ideas. I'm open to anything!

Anyhow(That's my new word right now) ENJOY :)

\------------------------------------

Each trudging, slow, exhausting step sunk deep into the hot golden sand. The sun high, burning down upon us. Sweat trickled down my forehead. Clammy hands with sticky fingerings hung from limp arms at my sides. How much longer could I go?

The Captain was ahead of us, mumbling nonsense. His sober mind is too much for him to handle all at once... but he's doing a lot better than one my think. For starters, he's still on his feet, and that stunt he risked back at the plane crash site...

"V-Valentine?" Tintin's dry throat rasped out.

"Yea?" Came my equally sand-papered throat.

"Why are you so afraid of the water?"

I stopped walking. Tintin stopped too. I contemplated the question at hand. I couldn't tell him, could I. Would he believe me. Nobody else has in a long time.

Walking forward again, I answered, "Bad experience."

"It must have been truly horrific! What could have possibly happened."

"I don't think you would believe me."

"Try me."

I had tried on so many other people, but looking up into his eyes, I could see the loyalty and respect he has. Even if he doesn't believe me, I know he would still at least be my friend...at least.

Sighing, I began my story.

"I was four at the time, and my Mother, Father and I were moving to Iceland, because my Father got a job in the industrial business." Tintin nodded, intently listening, waiting for me to continue. "To get there...we went by boat."

*I peered up at the massive large white boat. 'Single Shell' she was called. People were chattering, laughing even, lining up and merging together onto the boat.*

"Everything was nice. The sun was out, only a slight breeze was in the air. I was excited. I think my father went to get something for lunch while my mother...stayed with me on deck."

*A man crouched down beside me, I looked to the sea. The man was my father. "Hey sweetie, you hungry yet?" I nod enthusiastically. "Mmmm me too. How 'bout I go get us some lunch, and you keep an eye out for land!" He walked away, and when I looked at him to see him leave, all I could see was the back of his head.*

"I noticed t-that..." I took a deep breath of dry, hot air. It didn't help. "There was a-another boat coming our way...and fast."

*Men on the boat were running up and down the deck, yelling commands I couldn't make out. They all wore a lot of black...and banners.*

"I-I...I" I tried to continue. Tintin came forward and took my hand. I had to look away from him. "I heard loud sounds...guns. People started screaming and it was like they were already on the boat, but I was watching them coming. I think there was another boat on the other side of the boat...But I don't know. Someone was calling my name, but I just kept watching the boat. They had to drag me away."

*We ran. We ran and ran. The floor of the boat was becoming steep, and I was exhausted. My heart was ripping through my chest. People cried, fell, pushed past each other.*

"We got to the life boats...but...b-" I couldn't finish. It was just too painful.

I realised we had stopped walking, Tintin was facing me, hands on my shoulders. My legs started shaking, I felt so weak. Suddenly, I was swallowed in Tintin's embrace. His strong arms wrapped all the way around me, and I felt like I was safe. The strength Tintin used to hold me up now, gave me hope.

He believes me.

He really does.

No words were spoken during this moment. The only response I gave was when I finally lifted my arms and wrapped them around his waist. This moment was all I needed. I knew that no matter what is thrown at us, Tintin will be here for me, and I was ready to take it all. I will get out of here a live!

"Look!" The captain ahead of us scurried to his feet. "W-water! Water!"

Tintin stepped away, his arms leaving, but the security it gave me didn't. "Stop! Captain! It's just a mirage!" I followed Tintin's foot steps, clumsily, chasing the Captain. The Captain tripped over Snowy, rolling down the sand dune, followed by Tintin. I fell to my knees by Snowy at the top.

"It was here... I saw it..."

"It's you mind playing tricks...It's the heat!" replied Tintin.

"I have to go home..."

I stepped forward, sliding down the moving sand a little, "What?" I press.

"I have to go back to the sea..."

"Captain...you're hallucinating." Snapped Tintin, but I don't think this is nonsense.

"Look..." I followed Captains finger, pointing out towards the endless hills of sand. "...did you ever seen a more beautiful sight than that? She's turning into the wind. All sails set."

"The Unicorn..." I breath.

"Triple Masted...Double decks..."

"Fifty guns." I finish. The Captain looks back at me, adventure and discovery gleaming in his eyes. "What do you see?"

"She's got the wind behind her...Look at the pace she's setting! Barely a day out of Barbados, a hold full of rum and the finest tobacco and the hearts of the sailors set for home."

I sat down beside Tintin. I could almost feel the wind and ragged seas. Fear bubbled in my gut, but I listened to the Captain, the story unraveled, connections being made.

"The Red Pennant. The blood runs cold and every sea Captain that looks up at that flag knows he's facing a fight to the death BUT...Sir Francis is a Haddock...and Haddock's don't flea!

The men were preparing for the fight..chaos everywhere, but Sir Francis knew what he was doing...He ordered his men to 'prepare her to bring a boat'. And that is where the guns were lit. A fire had already began at the Bow, and it was our turn to shoot. Twenty five of her guns went off, one after thee after aye, Sir Francis men worked hard and fast, but the Red Pennant had finally met ours, but ready we were...

Mr Nichols, the first mate, was the only other man on the ship other the Sir Francis himself who knew where the cargo held. As men boarded the ship, Mr Nichols was to secure the cargo while Sir Francis fought off the men. Sir Francis ordered his men to prepare to take all corners, aye, and just as Sir Francis' men were doing that, the Red Pennant and the Unicorn's masts hooked onto each other! The Red Pennant cam flying above, men dropping down below onto the decks.

Some were killed and had killed, the fire was all above, and more men were still coming. Sir Francis was clever though, aye, yes he was, he ran up upon the two masts, cutting to rope, sending many flying backwards into the sea...The Red Pennant soon sunk into the watery depths, but this was far from over.

Sir Francis then swung down to the decks, killing men in his pathway, and as he fought, that's when he saw him...Like a fantom...raising from the dead..."

"Who?" Tintin and I asked in unison. "Who did he see?" Continued Tintin.

"I-It's gone..."

"What do you mean, 'it's gone'?" I pressed.

"S-Since when did I have a beer? Since when did I have a BEER!"

"Something happened on the Unicorn! It's the key to everything!" Said Tintin.

I ran over to the Captain. "You must try to remember Captain." I say, encouragingly.

"Wha-I-I'm so terribly thirsty." The Captain paced away, confusion and frustration clouding his vision.

"Captain!" Call Tintin.

"Tintin! W-What is happening to me!"

I stopped, and looked at the Captain, who collapsed into Tintin's... strong, firm arms.

"And to think..." Tintin Began. "...All it took was a day in the Sahara. Congratulations Captain. You are sober."

"Sooooobbbeeerrr" was the last thing I heard the Captain say before walked over to Tintin, sitting beside him, looking into his eyes. Next thing, I was lying on the sand. I couldn't go any further.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

My body ached. Each breath I exhaled weighed my body down, down into...some kind of unstable surface. Whatever it was, it hugged around my body, as if dissolving me inside. The texture scratched a little, but...it was very comforting.

One eye at a time, my surroundings were exposed to me. My head lay to the side, and I saw a brown, dirt wall, lined with shelves or books, and bottles, none of which I could recognise. Closer to me was a small table with a large bowl of water and a cloth. Most probably for washing.

I moved my head, slowly towards my right. There, far away was an unmade bed, and right beside me, was a familiar looking boy, leaning on a cabinet, eyes closed, slow, deep breaths. Tintin.

I found my hand in his at my side. I squeezed it and watched as his eyes flattered open, a smile brightening his face. "H-hello" I crooked.

"Hello." His voiced hummed with warmth and comfort. We just looked into each others eyes, I felt enchanted. With his other hand, he reached up and gently brushed away a stray hair before bringing his hand round to cup my cheek. His rough skin tickled at his light touch.

Nothing seem to matter now. I felt so happy now. So safe.

When was the last time I felt like this...I felt like...like I was...

I don't know.

I just don't want it to leave me.

After a while, Tintin finally broke the moment by whispering "I thought you wouldn't wake up so soon."

"How long were you waiting there?"

"I woke sometime early morning, a doctor had check me and you. I asked when you would wake and he said maybe later today or tomorrow. I was waiting for you to wake."

I smiled. "That's awfully sweet of you."

"I wanted to be the first to see you."

"I'm glad it's you."

We stared a little longer before Tintin offered to fetch some water. As he poured it, I heaved up my body to sit. I got a better view of the room.

It was roomy, and rather empty also. Two more bed lay on the opposite side of the room. A window...or more like a hole in the wall allowed patches of sunlight to bathe the room, filling it with a lighter, golden tinge. Dirt and sand dusted the floors. We must still be near the desert.

Where are we. How did we get here...The Captain...

"T-Tintin?"

"Mmmm" He replied, a concerned look crossing his expression as he walked over, a glass in his hand.

"How-no where are we...why?"

While passing me the glass, which I took, taking small sips, he explained. "We were unconscious in the desert, and Snowy, he ran to find help. It was only when night fall came did we get discovered. We were brought back to this post." I nodded and realised that already, I finished my glass of water. Tintin smiled. "Here, let's get you up and cleaned. I hate to rush the recovery, but we still have a ship to find."

I grinned at that. "I have a feeling that this adventure is far from over."

"Indeed."

Tintin helped me up and walked me over to the bowl I saw earlier. He dampened the cloth and started washing my face. I giggled at the cool feeling the water gave. He laughed too. "Here, if I can't do it properly, you can." He said in defeat.

I took the cloth and washed myself properly while Tintin darted out of the room briefly. After washing, I found a hair tie around my wrist. Relieved, I started to french braid my now greasy hair back, out of the way. A knock at the door sounded and I said for them to come in.

It was Tintin, and in his arms hung my clothes. It was then I realised that I was actually wearing a plain white gown, made of a thick rough material.

"Thought you might like these back. The doctor had taken the liberty in washing them."

"Thank...you" I felt grateful to have clean clothes, but a little crept out that someone changed my clothes.

"I'll...um..be outside." I nodded and when Tintin left, I began to get changed.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N

You guys following the story alright? Got any suggestions?

I was considering that perhaps I should do a squeal based off one of the comics...unfortunately I only have five but I am saving up for more!

Let me know what you think and of course...

ENJOY XD

\-------------------------

I walked along side Tintin, with Snowy trailing behind whilst talking to the man responsible for saving us.

"I'm Lt Duncan, welcome to the Afgan Post."

"Thank you." I Tintin replies.

"We owe you our lives." I add.

Tintin steps in front of us, and turns to walk backwards. "Did you find our friend?"

"...Yes..." The Lt started slowly, I could tell there was a 'but' coming. "...but he's not in good shape I'm afraid. He's still suffering the effects of acute dehydration...he's quite delirious. Why don't we pay him a visit..." Lt suggests, opening a door.

Snowy, who was making friends with a camel scampers over, I pick him up before stepping into the shadowed room.

"Ah, Haddock. You're awake!" Welcomed Lt. "Good! I have a couple of visitors for you."

"Captain." Greeted Tintin, stepping forward into view, hands behind back respectfully.

The Captain was sitting up in a bed, glass in his hand, a cheery look on his face which looked rather peculiar for him. "Hello...I think you got the wrong room."

I looked at Tintin. The pair of us weird puzzled. Tintin started towards the Captain, "Captain...It's Tintin...and Valentine." He said, signalling towards me. "Our plane crashed in the desert...don't you remember?"

"Plane? Plane...no I'm a naval my man myself...I never fly if I can help it, you probably got me confused with someone else...What is this peculiar liquid...there's no bouquet...it's completely transparent..." The Captain held the glass, eyeing it with awe.

"Why...it's water!" answered the Lt.

"Ahhh... what will they think of next!" The Captain trailed off, completely fascinated.

"We suspect he has concussion..." explained the Lt. "...heat stroke...delirium."

I couldn't believe this. "He's sober!" I argued. The Lt frowned at this accusation but didn't deny.

"Now..." Started Tintin, taking the glass away and reaching across in front of me to place it on a cabinet. "...Captain. Out in the desert..."

"Desert?" The Captain replied astonished.

"Yes. You were talking about Sir Francis."

"Sir who...?"

"Sir Francis!" I say stepping up to the bed beside Tintin, setting Snowy on it. "And you were telling us about the-the Unicorn!"

"The Unicorn!" Captain said almost like he was remembering.

"Yes!" Tintin and I sighed.

"Ahhh..." He's remembering! "...The stuff that dreams are made of...wee children's dreams..." And he's lost it.

"No!" I say, raising my voice a little.

"The ship! Captain you have to remember!" Tintin continue, in a slightly more mannered way than myself.

"Please try to remember Captain! L-lives are at risk!" I beg.

The Captain, instead of answering any questions, he reaches back over to retrieve his glass, but thanks to Snowy, he ends up grabbing a bottle of spirits instead.

"Snowy!" I yell. "What have you done!"

The Captain take a long swag before looking up again. For a moment he appears unaffected, but suddenly he took a sharp inhale. His faced slowly grew red and his body begins to trembled.

"I'd stand back if I were you." Stated Tintin to the Lt and a doctor who I didn't notice before.

I stood back and as the Captain began to hyperventilating, when I turned to leave, the men were still standing behind me, gaping, I yelled at them, "Get out! Everybody out! Now! Hurry!"

Slowly they squeezed out the door and I noticed a whining back in the room. I turned to see Snowy bawling up, scared of the now raging Captain. I pointed and called out to Tintin. "Tintin! Snowy!" He swept him up and backed out of the room. I pulled him the rest of the way out and slammed the door.

Seconds later when thought we were safe, the Captain was screaming, and the door broke into splinters. The Captain smashed into the room, shoving passed me and stealing a sword from a guard who just entered.

"SHOW YOURSELF, RED RACKHAM!" Yelled Captain, swinging to sword skilfully, destroying a lantern in the process. "IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT! YOU'VE MET YOUR MATCH!"

The Captain jumps up onto a desk, ink and papers flying everywhere. "A fight with whom!" Yelled Tintin over the Captains ruckus.

The Captain points the sword ford, jabbing it threateningly. "To the death, Red Rackham!"

He leaps down, swinging the sword, ducking and spinning as if living the moment Sir Francis lived. I ducked and ran in circles around him, avoiding the sharp weapon the Captain was duelling with.

Suddenly he faced me, I backed up against the wall, helpless. I was trapped. Death by a man hallucinating. I didn't know where to go next, he brought the sword back and suddenly someone grabbed my arm and I fell towards them, just in time. I heard the sword slash at the wall.

When landed it was on top of whoever grabbed me. His arms shielded me briefly before he let me up again. It was Tintin. I hugged him briefly, thanking him, but had to let go because the Captain finally took a tumble, a fan falling on him. Guards thundered inside the small room, guns pointed at his head. Captain took defeat.

I rushed over, pushing away guns in the process and lifted to fan off him. "Captain!" I exclaim, hoping he was ok.

Hope and joy filled his exhausted expression. "I remember everything now...everything Grandaddy told me." Before losing the story, he continued, grabbing my shoulder. I looked into his eyes. I could see him gripping tightly to the memory like it was a life line. "The Unicorn...was taken! The pirates were now the masters of the ship!"

"The crew surrendered?" Asked Tintin.

"Grandaddy said that Red Rackham called Sir Francis the 'King's Dog'! A pirate hunter...sent to reclaim their won's hard plunder." His eyes became distant. "Red Rackham threaten to kill his men if he didn't reveal the treasure...to save his men, Sir Francis would have to give up the secret cargo."

"A-and where was it?" I press.

The Captain heaved himself up, and walked over to the book case, tilting an orange, old looking hand book backwards. It was a trap door which lead down to the treasure below.

"Four hund weigh of gold jewels...and treasure." I gasp as the Captain explains further. "Red Rackham had his treasure, but he did not keep his word. He ordered the pirates to kill his men, and every last one of Sir Francis' men were then thrown off board...

Sir Francis knew he was doom... that he would be hung from the highest yardarm...but they didn't reckon on one thing" Captain strode round to the desk, I followed, Tintin right at my side, "... Sir Francis is a Haddock...and a Haddock always has a trick up his sleeve." I smiled at the Captain which he returns as he plucks the feathered quill from the ink bottle, holding it in the air.

"The feather which he keep in his hat was actually a teeny tiny knife, which he flicked up and out of his hat, catching it and cutting his way out...And with that he hurls himself forward!"

"On the pirates? Like that? Unarmed?" Pressed Tintin skeptical.

"No! No...a bottle of rum was rolling on the deck..." He grabs a bottle of alcohol and mimics the movements described. "...and he opens it up...and puts it to his lips..."

"And then he stops!" Tintin orders, snatching the bottle away from his mouth. "...This is no time for drinking and he says I need all my wits about me, and with that he puts the bottle down and..." Tintin urges him to continue.

The Captain understands and slowly, placing the bottle gently on the desk before snatching another sword, continuing with the story "...seizes a cutlass!" The guards jump into action, aiming their guns at the Captain while he continues. "...Then he makes his way to the ships magazine...where they keep all the gun powder, and the shot. He makes his way to the deck, leaving a trail of gun powder behind him as he goes" As he says this, he swept up Snowy, using him like Sir Francis use the barrel of Gun powder, walked round the room, weaving between Lt and the guards. "...and then... he runs into Red Rackham himself!

YOU DOG! Snared Red Rackham at Sir Francis. You blow us sky high! Then, Sir Francis cut down a lantern, and fought Red Rackham to the death. He had to stop Red Rackham from brushing out the spark!"

The Captain was fighting again, at least this time with some more control. He hopped back and forth on each leg, one arm behind him, fencing. The sword he clutched in his hands darted craftily, jabbing the air, swinging perfect arcs. The rest of us ducked and dodged as he neared. I grabbed Tintin's hand, and he pulled me alongside him around the room.

The Captain now edged towards us. We backed up, no escape could be seen. Now, seconds away from being decapitated, I grabbed the desk chair and swung at the sword, hopping to knock it out of his hand. He didn't let go, but instead lost balanced briefly and regained it facing the other way.

Suddenly his sword shot backwards, hitting the wall by my side. I froze. He then whipped it back around and punched the wall by my head before walking away. I slipped down the wall and curled up only to have Haddock turn around once again, sword aimed between my eyes.

Shock filled his eyes. "You..." He breathed, a tremor in his voice.

"Captain..." Said Tintin as he wrapped his arm around me, guiding me away from the sword. "What is it?"

The Captain snapped out of his fantasy...is mind racing...realisation coming to him. "H-how can I be so blind?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask, scrambling to my feet, Tintin's arms still around me for support.

"This isn't just about the scrolls..." Paced the Captain."...or the treasure that went down with the ship...I-Its me...Its me he's after... He wants vengeance"

Thoughts ran in and out of my mind. A chaos of possibilities being narrowed down, but the Captain hadn't finished reliving the history. "Hurry Tintin! Valentine! We're out of time!" He run ford, grabbing us both and tugging us towards the window.

"Captain!" I began. But there was no time to question what he was doing. He knocked open the window door and shoved me and Tintin out the window before following himself.

I screamed before having the air blown out of my lungs as we collapsed into a crate of hay.

Gasping for air, Haddock continued, "...It's not over...It was never over!"

"I don't understand!" Cried Tintin. Hay settled in hi hair, but he didn't notice. "Whose after your blood?"

"Sakharine!"

"Sakharine? Why?"

I got it! "He's Red Rackham's descendant!" I exclaim. It all makes sense.

"Aye! He means to finish it!" Cried Captain.

"That's why he did it..." Thought Tintin.

"Did what?" Captain and I asked confused.

"Sank his own ship..." he elaborated. "Sir Francis sent that treasure to the bottom of the sea..."

"He would be damned before he let Red Rackham have it" I said before mentally shunning myself for the foul language, not that anyone noticed.

"And he was..." The Captain added.

"But he couldn't let it lie." Tintin continued.

"No!" Replied Captain

"He left a clue!" I piped.

"Three clues wrapped in a riddle, concealing a secret. But only a true Haddock will be able to solve it."

"That's why they need you.." I looked at the Captain who was at a lost again.

"What secret?"

"The secret..." I sighed, but with some content, "...to the location of one of the greatest sunken treasures in all history."

"The wreck of the Unicorn..." muttered the Captain. "...He means to steal it..." anger started to boiling up, and it showed in his voice. "...The third scroll! Billions of blue blistering barnacles, I swear, as the last of the Haddocks I will find the treasure before him!"

"To Baghar!" Cheered Tintin, holding out his hand.

The Captain spat gratefully into his hand and shook Tintin's. "To Bagar!" He repeated.

Tintin's eyes looked down at their hands and I watched his face as he hid the cringe. Suddenly I burst into a fit of laughter, which brought Haddock and Tintin to fits of laughter as well. When we calmed down, we prepared our trip to Baghar.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

As we neared the village on the camels that were kindly leant to us, I wrapped my cardigan around me, despite the heat. The Lt recommended that I would need to cover up somewhat to avoid any unwanted attention. The village below the mountain we were on, buzzed with activity. There was a market, but a market much different to the one back in Belgian. 

Thousands of people in this area alone, crammed past each other, baskets and crates filled with foods were heaved round as they try to sell them to each passer. Some carried empty dry bowls and lined up at a pump for water. They yelled at each other in their foreign language, hurrying one another, pushing along. 

Loose robes of various colours hung from men and women. Looking at the way the women dressed, with long sleeved shirts and robes down to their ankles, I felt...exposed, with my knee length skirt and blouse which hugged to my torso. 

After leaving the camels, we began to weave our way through the crowds. Sellers shook their baskets as we passed, trying to stop us, but Tintin who was in lead was too focused at the task at hand and shoved past him. 

I noticed the Captain was no longer behind me. I turned around but a wall of people concealed me from seeing where he may have gone. I swivelled back around to catch up to Tintin, but he too had disappeared. 

I was lost.

I started shoving past people, trying to catch up, but who knows where he took the next turn. I don't know where the Milanese Nightingale is either, so I could meet him there. 

The heat was getting to me now. A layer of sweat formed on my forehead and chest. I wanted to just rip off my cardigan but even with it on, I was getting a lot of.....lingering looks. 

The longer I was separated from Tintin and the Captain, the less safe I felt. He can't have gone far, I tried to reassure myself.

I stopped in a shaded area by a large stand selling patterned, handmade rugs. Here there was fewer people here. Hopefully Tintin or the Captain will pass by. 

I waited. And waited. Tintin and the Captain were nowhere to be seen, but two peculiar and somewhat familiar men in white robes marched passed. Curiously, I followed them.

They both clutched canes in their hands, and wore the same polished shoes. Each step they took was with the same leg at the same time. I knew these two......but from where....

Suddenly, ahead of the two men appeared Tintin and Haddock. 

Wait....

These two men...were following Tintin and Haddock? I stayed among the shadows, and in more crowded areas as I followed the two stalkers. Tintin doesn't even seem to be aware of the men following him. He and the Captain were just looking left and right, probably searching for me.

Tintin shoved passed another group of people and briefly lost balance, turning round in a circle before orientating again. Suddenly, he leaned closer to the Captain, as if whispering something. Perhaps he has seen the two men following him now. The Captain then spun round on the spot, looking everywhere but directly at the men before he continued walking. How discreet of the Captain, I thought sarcastically

Next thing, Tintin and Haddock disappeared under an archway and the men following them went under the archway before falling and being attacked by Haddock. 

"Who are YOU working for?" I heard the Captain yelled at them as I approached. I grabbed Tintin's hand, surprising him. He turned towards me, flinching, and I gave him a toothy smile. He returned it before whipping round then letting go of my hand to heave the Captain off the two stalkers. 

"Captain stop! Stop!" Order Tintin, shoving the Captain away. Now I could see who the men were. 

Of course! "Thompson and Thomson!" I say joyfully.

"Not so loud!" hushed one. "We're in disguise!" explained the other.

"No, no, no I see...You got the message I sent from the ship?" Tintin said, jumping right into business.

"....Yes, well bit of a long story" "....Ahh the up shot is we caught the thief, retrieved your wallet and hopped on the next plane to Baghar." "Yes! That pick pocket has picked his last pocket! Here" One of the Thompson's gave Tintin his wallet, which Tintin immediately flicks through. "Don't worry, he didn't take any money." 

"It's not the money I'm worried about...." Tintin trailed off. He slowly walked away, probably unaware, while searching for the scroll. He stopped, and carefully pulled out a thin, wrinkled piece of paper. I step beside him to get a better look. Relief filled is voice as he says "The odds are even. Now....to find the next two scrolls." He stores the scroll back in his wallet, then puts it in his pocket.

I look up at a near by building to see two men on ladders, lowing a massive sign. As it unrolled, I read out it's title. "The Milanese Nightingale." I look at Tintin elbow him gently, nodding at the sign. "That's his secret weapon?" I ask, slightly confused. The sign shows a lady, an opera singer to be precise. How could that possibly help Sakharine?

The police officers and the Captain also noticed the sign also and gathered round, admiring it.

"My...my..."

"What a dish!"

"I guess that's where we're going next. To see that..." 

"Yes." Replied Tintin. "It will be lovely, an adventure and a show."

I rolled my eyes before looking down at what I wore. I doubted they would let me in to a fancy show like that. "How about, you and the Captain go in....and.... I'll be your escape plan."

That only made Tintin laugh. "What? Why won't you go in with us?"

"Um..." I signalled to my ragged clothes. 

"Hmm" agreed Tintin. 

"You guys go in, I'll hijack a car and wait for you." I suggested.

"No criminal acts thanks. We don't the police here chasing our tails."

"Fine, fine....I'll wait and keep out of trouble."

After departing with the policemen, we made our way to the entrance of a large beautiful property. Guards lined up against the walls of the long bridge. Fancy cars drove in through an archway, but not without being check by the guards. 

I look over at Tintin. He was talking to the Captain, who suddenly bent down to his knees as if worshiping Tintin. Tintin momentary freaked out about the Captains actions and scolded him. He then walked over to me.

When he reached me, I could see his eyes travel over my shoulder, and as much as I wanted to look, I didn't. When his eyes returned to mine, they were sharp. "If you can, try to sneak inside. Find Sakharine." He whispered, then his eyes flicked back over my shoulder. 

"Tintin...what is it?" I whispered.

"Guards watching us. We must look suspicious." I didn't know what else to do. I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugged him in a way a couple may hug. Hopefully that would be enough to send out a different message. 

Tintin hugged back, arm tightly pulling me in around my waist, then started whispering in my ear. "I have given the Captain the scroll. If we are caught, or chased, he would be the least expected to have it." I understood why and pitied the Captain. His alcohol problem has created an image of his character which I have discovered to be false. The Captain is much more than what meets the eye and I have learned to trust him....to an extent.

"Good thinking..... but promise me something." I whispered back quickly, hoping that the lingering hug wasn't too suspicious either.

"Anything."

"Be safe."

He laughed. "I think you're going to have more difficulty at that than I."

He was right. 

Before he let go, I quickly kissed his cheek. He froze and I almost regretted doing so, but then was surprised when he returned the kiss on my cheek. A smile creeped up on my face and when we separated, the smile only grew more. Tintin smiled back shyly, scratching the back of his neck, a light blush coloured his ears and neck. I couldn't tell if his cheeks were blushing through, due to his natural hue.

Tintin then quickly turned around and dragged the Captain away. I was left alone. To make it seem like a normal farewell, I slowly pace away from the scene, taking the time to enjoy where I was. Here I am in Baghar, Morocco. A third world! A different culture. It was beautiful, hectic and exciting. 

But as much as I tried to think of the scenery, my mind kept going back to that kiss. My heart filled with butterflies at the thought. My stomach lifted, giving me a slightly queasy feeling. My heart pulsed hard against my chest. 

The kiss I gave was quick. His cheek was soft on my lips and I could still feel the warmth. The kiss he returned was also quick, but his touch was like magic. Just thinking about it made me smile. I sighed a breath I didn't realise I was holding. The touch of his lips, the light pressure applied to my right cheek, the hot breath he left. I could still feel it. 

I looked back at the way I came. I made it all the way back to the edge of the market. I looked back at the distance I came, I could see a few guards head inside the property, a couple stayed outside though. I guess now it's time to find a way inside. 

I pushed all the thoughts of Tintin away and make my way around, hoping to find another way in.


End file.
